Justice is Served
by ObsessiveOtakuChick
Summary: Dark, No Yaoi Le Gasp! , Character Death, Angst, possible OOCness. L ponders on the fine line, between Serving Justice, and Serving the Justice System.


…**Yeah…I watched Episode 25 again…why do I do this to myself?**

…**And OOC manages to write yet another fic without lemon…way to go.**

**Please read and review…otherwise I know where you live…and what you look like…and your full legal birth names…**

It was maddening.

Every night and day, coming so close to Kira, only to see him slip through his fingers once more. L imagined he laughed at him, mocking him every night. The very though incensed him even more, motivating him to go to even further lengths, to push any remaining limits. Justice must be served. Kira must be punished.

But were the two mutually exclusive? During this investigation L had slowly felt himself become emotionally attached, falling further and further for Kira's taunts, almost losing his composure on several occasions. Was he losing sight of what was important? Was he becoming too involved for his own good, and the good of the case?

'No. He told himself. I am on the side of justice and the law. And Kira shall be punished to the fullest extent of the law for the atrocities he has committed on this Earth.'

'What would happen,' he wondered, 'If Kira was to be caught and punished? No,' he corrected himself, 'What will happen when Kira is caught and brought to justice? Will he rot in a cell for the rest of his life? Or receive the Death Penalty? That is no less than he deserves. To receive the judgment that he has unjustly doled out to so many.'

But would that happen? Would he spend years sitting in a jail cell, waiting for an execution date that would never come? Plotting his escape with each passing day until one day he simply vanished again, only to resume his killings at a later date?

Or worse, would the thousands, perhaps millions of his followers win? Setting him free, or even into a position of power? Placing him as the ruler of the world, to write the law and judge the guilty as he saw fit?

'No. I cannot allow that to happen. Even if Kira takes me down with him, I will bring him to justice.'

"Ryuuzaki? Are you okay?"

L looked up from his monitor, into the wide concerned eyes of Raito Yagami.

"What?"

"You seemed a bit distant? Did you have an idea?"

L smiled.

'87.3.'

Stretching his legs out from underneath him, he relaxed, allowing himself to sit normally for a second, before slowly rising to his feet.

"L? What is it? I thought you said sitting like that lowered your reasoning ability."

Approaching his companions chair, the light from the monitor caught L's hair, casting ominous shadows across his face, giving him an almost demonic appearance.

His smile widened. "I don't need my reasoning ability any more, Raito-kun. You see, I've figured it out.

Raito's eyes darted nervously, unconsciously sinking further into his chair. "Figured what out?"

L suddenly sprang forward, knocking both Raito and his chair over to the ground. Raito panicked, and began to fight off the older man, but L clung to him tightly, wrapping the chain that connected the two of them together around Raito's neck. Raito struggled, gasping for air as he choked, arms flailing wildly, pulling at the detective's hair, clawing at his face, desperately trying to loosen the chain around his neck, his eyes wide and panicking.

L smiled again and leaned in to whisper into the teenager's ear.

"That justice must be served."

**OOC: Good God! What have I done?!**

**L: It appears you characterized me as 'Evil'**

**OOC: Not evil…you just kind of…snapped…**

**Raito: I'd say YOU'RE the one who snapped…Why did you watch THAT episode again?**

**OOC: It was on right after episode 60 of Bleach! And I love that episode! L-sama! I'm so sorry! glomps**

**L: …**

**Raito: You might want to be careful. He could be unbalanced still. And if it wasn't bad enough…during the time period when I was good too!**

**L: "When you were good?"**

**Raito: …um…**

**OOC: I'm so sorry! starts bawling again …Maybe if I rewrite the last couple sentences I could turn it into a really kinky lemon?**

**Raito: I'd rather die. Literally.**

**L: …**

…**And that's why L can never sit normally, even for a few seconds. Because he will go nuts and kill people. Thank you.**


End file.
